


Green with Envy

by russianmango



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Green is self-consious about his abilities in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green with Envy

Mike waited impatiently in his room for Nicklas to get back from telling Ovie and Sasha to be quiet. They were planning on a night of movies and cuddeling. Since they didn't have a game in the morning, they could sleep on the flight back to Washington and rest when they got home, but their plans seemed to be interrupted by Alex and Sasha coming back to their hotel, drunk and loudly fooling around. Like always, their calls did nothing so Nicky offered to go talk to them face to face. 

"Come on guys, it's two in the morning, can you keep it down?" Mike listened to Nicklas as he talked to Alex and   
Sasha in the next room.

"With Sasha? Impossible to keep down, it just pop back up!" Alex teased. Mike rolled his eyes, he should have   
expected that much from them.

"Honestly, I normally wouldn't give a shit, but we've been on the road for four nights and haven't had a good sleep   
since we left Washington. I'd appreciate it if you could hold off until we get back?" Nicklas asked again.

"Someone grumpy, yes? You need good head?" Alex asked. Alright, Mike was getting kind of pissed off at this.

"No thanks, I'm good, Alex." Nicky replied with a hint of annoyance.

"You sure, I mean, no offence to Mike, but Sasha amazing. Best head ever- even deep-throat. He'd have no problem   
helping you out!" Alex continued. He didn't hear anything from Sasha, but assumed he probably nodded or something.   
He didn't seem to have many words other than assorted moans and profanities lately. 

"I'm sure he does, but I'm fine. Please keep it- be quiet, alright?" Nicklas asked again.

"Fine, but you're missing out!" he heard Alex again, then a slight yelp that sounded like Semin.

"Too bad for me, I guess." Nicklas said and Mike heard the door slam.

Mike quickly sat down on the bed like he hadn't been listening and Nicklas came in. "I doubt they'll be quiet for long,   
they didn't seem to care much. I'm pretty sure they've been drinking again. It's total bullshit sometimes, you know!" Nick   
said coming in.

"You should have let him," Mike said blankly.

"Let who what?" Nicky asked, confused.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Let Sasha suck you off. I don't mind, really. Go ahead." he said with attitude.

"What the fuck, Mike? What are you talking about?" Nicklas asked angrily.

"Well, he's right. You're grumpy as hell, why not have Semin suck your cock for you? It'll make you feel better, right?"

Nicklas slapped Mike and he was almost in tears at the way Mike was speaking to him. "What the fuck is your   
problem, Mike?"

"Sucking cock apparently! Hey, maybe I'm not big enough either- I hear he's set in that department too!"

"What are you talking about? I don't give a shit about Semin, I just went there to tell them to shut up!"

"Sure. Was he big hard? I bet he was, you just wish I wasn't waiting here so you could feel him inside you, feel his   
lips on your cock, taking you deep inside his mouth. I bet h- Ow Shit!" Mike screamed as Nicklas hit him again.

"Really, Mike. What the fuck is wrong with you? I go over there to tell them to shut up so we can sleep and all of a   
sudden I want to fuck Semin? You've got problems, man. If you think I could give a fuck what he does with his mouth,   
I don't care. Get that through your head, for the love of god!" he paused to look at Mike, but continued as he looked as   
if he was about to talk again, "No, my turn still! It honestly hurts me that you would think that. You have no reason to   
think that, Mike. I never once led you to believe that I wanted to be with him and that's because I don't. We're friends   
and line mates, nothing more. I promise." Nicklas ended and sat on his bed, facing away from the door, figuring Mike   
probably got the point.

"I'm sorry, Nicky. I didn't mean it," Mike said, walking over to Nicklas.

"Than why did you say it? That hurt Mike. Do you not trust me?" Nicklas asked sadly.

"Yes, I trust you, I just get self-conscious some times. I have no right to take it out on you, I know. I'm sorry. It's just see   
how they are, and what they have, and I feel useless. I can't do what they do for you, you know?"

Nicklas sat looking at Mike, confusion in his face. "You're jealous of them?" he asked, looking to the wall.

Mike nodded with his head down, "I mean, I don't want to be with them, but hearing them, it's like they're so much   
better than me. And you heard Alex, Sasha probably gives the best head ever- I can't compete with that, I can't even   
deep-throat." Mike explained.

Nicklas continued to stare at Mike, "Why does it have to be a competition? I mean, if you don't want to be with them,   
and I don't want to be with them- why does it matter? It's not important to me if he can give better head than you, I   
thought it was pretty obvious that I enjoy you going down on me. I may not be as loud as Alex in letting you know, but   
Alex is loud no matter what, and I'm usually quiet no matter what. I don't think you should be self-conscious at all, Mike.   
You know exactly what I like, I don't even have to say anything!"

"You're just saying that, Nick. I don't do anything special, I'm not that good."

"Says you!" Nicklas protested, "Listen, Mike, " He begun, moving closer to Mike as he talked, lowering his voice "You   
send shivers down my spine with every touch, every flick of the tongue as you suck me off," he said, running his   
fingers up Mike's sides as he explained, "the moans you make as you take me in your mouth, sucking on my cock." he   
continues, moving his hands toward Mike's stomach, "the feel of your hair as I run my hands through it, unable to   
control myself, with you Mike." he whispered the last part into Mike's ear, adding a lick at the end and kissing him on   
the lips.

Mike kissed back, no longer feeling completely useless, and now suddenly turned on by Nicklas' speech, he put his   
hands through Nicky's hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Nicklas broke the kiss and looked at his pants,   
"See what you do to me?" Nicklas asked, grinning. Mike took that as a hint and worked his way to Nicky's pants, but   
was stopped when Nicklas pushed him back on the bed. "Nope. I'm going to show you what you do to me, I can   
guarantee it has more love and passion than what I would have gotten anywhere else." Nicklas said as he unzipped   
Mike's pants and all his uncertainties seemed to wash away.  
 

  
 

  



End file.
